1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of operational and instrumentation amplifiers.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,209,000 entitled “Frequency Stabilization of Chopper-Stabilized Amplifiers” discloses frequency stabilization of chopper-stabilized amplifiers using multipath hybrid single or double nested Miller compensation, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. The compensation may provide a desired 6 dB/oct roll off for both instrumentation amplifiers and operational amplifiers.
Another important reference is a paper presented at the AACD in Milan on April 8-10 by Johan H. Huijsing of Delft University of Technology, and published in Analog Circuit Design, edited by Michiel Steyaert, Arthur van Roermund, and Herman Casier, Springer Science + Business Media B.V. 2009, pp. 99-123, referred to herein as the Springer paper, and also hereby incorporated herein by reference. It does not include the Ripple Reduction Loop of the present invention. The new drawings presented herein are derived from that paper, but do include the Ripple Reduction Loop of the present invention.